In wireless charging systems, the efficiency of a charging process depends on whether associated coils are arranged at an optimum position with respect to each other. Small deviations from the optimum position result in a considerable decrease in efficiency. Since it is difficult in practice for users to place objects to be charged at the optimum position, wireless charging systems have been developed in which the position of the charging coil is variable. In this way, the charging coil in the charging device of the wireless charging system can be moved within a defined area in order to place the charging coil at the optimum position for the charging performance of the device to be charged. In other words, known wireless charging systems can compensate a positional offset of the coils to achieve an improvement in charging efficiency.
The movement area of the charging coil, however, is normally restricted to a defined range and the charging coil is moved in two dimensions. In order to perform such a movement of the charging coil, it is typical to use electric motors, one for each axis. Consequently, in order to enable a two-dimensional movement, two electric motors are needed. Such systems are complex and involve high costs.